User talk:Roboflight
Welcome Hi, welcome to NightClan Roleplaying Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Join the Clan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mystical Moonstone (Talk) 23:24, October 3, 2012 kk Robo! See ya on chat :D [[User:Rainsplash987|'Stormwind']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''...You never saw it coming]] 00:20, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Not that I don't totally agree with what it says, if I didn't know Moony I'd guess she wrote your profile for you, lol. [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'忍者']] I've got street savoir-faire ! 19:42, October 14, 2012 (UTC) How come your siggie links to your WFW talk page? :P Let's go hunting... in the marsh :D I'll be Hazelclaw. [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'忍者']] I've got street savoir-faire ! 19:49, October 14, 2012 (UTC) PS. I know ''my ''siggie doesn't link to ''anything, but my excuse is it broke xP Testing, testing. [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'忍者']] I've got street savoir-faire ! 20:21, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Notice! Your character Aquatail has been assigned Hollypaw as an apprentice. "Aquatail, you were taught well, and you have become a fierce and loyal warrior. I hope you will pass all of these qualities on to Hollypaw." [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'忍者']] I've got street savoir-faire ! 23:20, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Robo... testing 123 [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] 01:42, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Ok, Robo. Test 2. It will probably work this time! [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] 01:54, October 16, 2012 (UTC) I'm on NightClan join chat [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] 00:32, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks again for the sig! I'm testing it. [[User:Mistybird|'It's Halloween']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'Be afraid']] Back! [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] 02:21, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Lets RP at the stream (from where we left off) and we can RP somewhere else. [[User:Mistybird|'It's Halloween']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'Be afraid']] Lets go on NC IRC to plan it out. [[User:Mistybird|'It's Halloween']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'Be afraid']] Robo, I have to go to dinner, I'll tell you when I'm back. [[User:Mistybird|'It's Halloween']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'Be afraid']] I'm back! You no IRC. Why? (In real words: you are not on IRC. Why?) [[User:Mistybird|'It's Halloween']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'Be afraid']] Are you on? I am back. [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] 00:35, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I did not get your message when you sent it. I got it after I published more of Smokeheart's Struggle, but are you still on? [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] 02:44, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I am here on the chat. Join me. [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] 22:38, October 20, 2012 (UTC) I want to let you know I am on right now. fyi! UW Huskies Rule!! :D 03:45, October 24, 2012 (UTC) That's ok. Sleep I good! :) UW Huskies Rule!! :D 14:15, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Get on chat! You were on for a little bit like 5 minutes!! Hustle!! I miss you!! UW Huskies Rule!! :D 00:34, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Okay :D Use the kitty I'm gonna use for the collab: Because I'm Canadian and Canada is awesome (eh?) I'm naming her Maplestorm (<-- my copy&paste coding). She's dark golden with darker paws and a lighter chest. Her eyes are... hmm... lavander colour. She's long-legged with slightly large paws and a long, thin tail. She's friendly and caring toward her friends, but often start fights (verbal or physical) - though she prefers the other cat starts it - with cats she doesn't like (even from her own Clan). She is loyal and trustworthy and will not break promises or tell other cats' secrets even if they're her enemies and she is brutally honest because she believes honesty is more important than politeness (CANDOR - if you don't know what I'm talking about, you haven't lived), though she'll avoid the truths you don't want to hear so long as you don't ask, one of the rare times she'll lie being when doing otherwise is betraying someone else. Maplestorm has very few of her own secrets and around her closest friends she has none. That was long and I bet it was full of run-on sentences, so hopefully you can decipher it. I posted the whole thing because you asked for a description of my character, so for the picture I'm guessing the personality part is unneeded. [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'忍者']] I've got street savoir-faire ! 04:09, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Hmm... Use Maplestorm, I guess. Or you could use Scorchpaw from my fanfic. She's a slender pure black she-cat with blue eyes. And if you use her make her look like a rogue because she used to be one and she's always one at heart :D Robo are you on? [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart| Light as a leaf, the Dusk falls]] 02:00, October 27, 2012 (UTC) I am on!! This time for real. All night! Halloween is just around the corner! 02:29, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Yep, im still doing cats pictures [[User:Mistybird|'It's Halloween']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'Be afraid']]. Okay! [[User:Mistybird|'It's Halloween']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'Be afraid']] Here it is: [[User:Mistybird|'It's Halloween']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'Be afraid']] Here's Crystal! [[User:Mistybird|'It's Halloween']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'Be afraid']] Here's Thunderpaw! [[User:Mistybird|'It's Halloween']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'Be afraid']]| Join chat. We are all there. [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart| Light as a leaf, the Dusk falls]] 19:24, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I am alive. I found out it does not hit today. [[User:Mistybird|'Hurricane Sandy. . .']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'NOOOOOOOOOO!']] I have to add them, and four other cats -__- For some reason the computer is making this look tiny. [[User:Mistybird|'Hurricane Sandy. . .']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'NOOOOOOOOOO!']] Hey Robo! I would like a pic plz :D I'd like one on Lilypaw. Her description is on her page, but tell me if you have any questions. Thx! [[User:Rainsplash987|'The North Pole']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''... snowflakes drifting]] 00:08, October 29, 2012 (UTC) THANK YOU SO MUCH ROBO! I <33333333 it! It's amazing! [[User:Rainsplash987|'The North Pole']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|... snowflakes drifting]] 00:21, October 29, 2012 (UTC) ROBO! [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'忍者']] I've got street savoir-faire ! 02:36, October 29, 2012 (UTC) IT IS A M A Z I N G Just flat out. :D [[User:Rainsplash987|'The North Pole']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|... snowflakes drifting]] 21:10, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Here's my proof that my cat stole my water! [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'忍者']] I've got street savoir-faire ! 22:24, October 29, 2012 (UTC) [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'忍者']] I've got street savoir-faire ! 22:24, October 29, 2012 (UTC) [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'忍者']] I've got street savoir-faire ! 22:24, October 29, 2012 (UTC) [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'忍者']] I've got street savoir-faire ! 22:24, October 29, 2012 (UTC) LOL, yes I do! Are you on? :D [[User:Rainsplash987|'The North Pole']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|... snowflakes drifting]] 00:11, October 30, 2012 (UTC) ZOMG ROBO!!!!!!!! I would love to have a picture!!! I would like to pretty please have Wolfpaw and Hailpaw also Rainheart if at all possible. :D Thanks!! User: Ash622 Halloween is just around the corner! 01:30, October 30, 2012 (UTC) I'm about to "edit" your profile. But I swear to StarClan I won't change a thing! I just really wanna see how that boxy thing works... [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'忍者']] I've got street savoir-faire ! 03:02, October 30, 2012 (UTC) I figured out the boxy thing... Sorta. And I used on my profile because I'm a copy-cat. But I made a box inside a box, so :P I just don't know how to center the inner box within the outer box. I'll teach you Japanese n exchange for coding lessons! [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'忍者']] I've got street savoir-faire ! 03:18, October 30, 2012 (UTC) I love them!! Thanks so much Robo! User: Ash622 Halloween is just around the corner! User: Ash622 00:10, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Yeah they are great. I am on. Where are you? User: Ash622 Halloween is just around the corner! User: Ash622 00:29, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Coolio! Get on NC please! User: Ash622 Halloween is just around the corner! User: Ash622 00:31, October 31, 2012 (UTC) I have to go eat dinner but I will be back asap. Don't flip out and leave because I WILL be back. :D User: Ash622 Halloween is just around the corner! User: Ash622 00:50, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Robo! Cinderstar "I didn't do that." -Hotel Transilvania 22:44, October 31, 2012 (UTC) I've been haunting the Wiki ;) [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'忍者']] I've got street savoir-faire ! 22:37, November 2, 2012 (UTC) When? I'm on right now :D [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'忍者']] I've got street savoir-faire ! 22:45, November 2, 2012 (UTC) LOL. Well, I shall wait for you (as long as I can, anyway)! [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'忍者']] I've got street savoir-faire ! 22:49, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Ninja, Jet, me, and Misty are on WFW chat. Join us. [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart| '''Light as a leaf, the Dusk falls']] 22:57, November 2, 2012 (UTC) HOLA! I'm online, in case you cared :P [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'忍者']] I've got street savoir-faire ! 16:48, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Are you on now? [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'忍者']] I've got street savoir-faire ! 19:41, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Robo! I missed you too. Right after school yesterday, I went to my cousins house and then spend the night after we went to a haunted house. If you are online right now I might tell you about it *hint hint* :) I will be online a lot today though and just might start the army sequel. See ya soon! User: Ash622 Halloween is just around the corner! User: Ash622 20:27, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Hi Robo Gather up anybody that's online and come to the WFW chat while i go brb for a few minutes [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart| Light as a leaf, the Dusk falls]] 22:42, November 3, 2012 (UTC) I am online but......YOU HAVEN'T ANSWERED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! xD User: Ash622 Halloween is just around the corner! User: Ash622 22:50, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Fine....User: Ash622 Halloween is just around the corner! User: Ash622 23:12, November 3, 2012 (UTC) I was using the copy & paste section, but the computer froze and I couldn't save it. As for Gangnam Style - whoops! Better add that. And I also need to add "We Speak No Americano", AKA Italian Gangnam Style xP [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'忍者']] I've got street savoir-faire ! 04:02, November 6, 2012 (UTC) GET BACK ON CHAT OR I WILL BEAT YOU!!!! User: Ash622 Halloween is just around the corner! User: Ash622 22:48, November 6, 2012 (UTC) How do you like my siggie? xD User: Ash622 User: Ash622 Thanksgiving I am saving turkeys! Eat ham! User: Ash622 23:00, November 6, 2012 (UTC) I just wanted to show off my siggie :D Everyone loves a [[User talk:1Ninja2Kat3|'Canadian girl,']] eh? 00:59, November 7, 2012 (UTC) On a mostly irrelevent topic, when my friend moved back to Germany from Canada, we told her to say "eh?" after every sentence. And she did... But then she forgot. Everyone loves a [[User talk:1Ninja2Kat3|'Canadian girl,']] eh? 01:06, November 7, 2012 (UTC) I was thinking of doing that, but I felt like I was being a total copycat xD Everyone loves a [[User talk:1Ninja2Kat3|'Canadian girl,']] eh? 01:40, November 7, 2012 (UTC) LOL. Well, you've brought back a trend then, I guess. Everyone loves a [[User talk:1Ninja2Kat3|'Canadian girl,']] eh? 01:49, November 7, 2012 (UTC) But now you've lost the part that makes the quote cool :O Everyone loves a [[User talk:1Ninja2Kat3|'Canadian girl,']] eh? 02:50, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Robo, my three cats are on the bottom of join the Clan [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Am I not "turtley" enough for the Turtle Club?']] 03:55, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Aloha, Robo! I'm on the IRC :) - Everyone loves a [[User talk:1Ninja2Kat3|'Canadian girl,']] eh? 15:03, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Robo? are you coming back to IRC? You're not mad, are you? I was just joking... I didn't mean to hurt your feelings! I'm really really really really really really really really really really sorry! Please come back... I am what's known as a REBEL And the REBELS have cookies! 23:23, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Robo but I had to go. I have to leave for volleyball awards in 2 minutes. See ya soon! User: Ash622 User: Ash622 Thanksgiving I am saving turkeys! Eat ham! User: Ash622 01:41, November 15, 2012 (UTC) I am so sorry I missed you Robo! I was at a booster meeting then went to a friend's house and talked for a half an hour. I wish you well on your trip and I hope you have lots of fun! <3 Bye! User: Ash622 User: Ash622 Thanksgiving I am saving turkeys! Eat ham! User: Ash622 05:31, November 15, 2012 (UTC) ;( I'll miss you! Have fun and be safe whereever you're going!